The Wolf Undressed Again
by imekitty
Summary: At the end of their first date, Sam shows Danny even more of what's underneath her clothes.


**Author's Note:** This is a continuation of a scenario I wrote in another fic of mine titled "Undressed," so if you'd like to know the full set-up or why Sam is a "wolf," read Sam's chapters in that fic!

This was requested by Word Life 316. Hope you like it!

* * *

 **The Wolf Undressed Again**

Danny stepped out into the night and tilted his head back, the cool air passing through his warmed airways and lungs. He pushed his hair off his forehead, a little damp with sweat that felt refreshingly chilled now that he was no longer in that inferno of a restaurant.

Behind him, the music and clanks and chatter of the restaurant could be heard every time someone opened the door.

But beside him…

Sam's small hand was in his. Danny turned to face her, to actually look down at her because he was indeed taller than her at last.

It felt nice to be able to look down at her.

And from this angle, he could so easily see the sensuous skin right at the neckline of her flowing black dress, the perfect meeting of such beautiful pale skin shining in the moonlight.

Sam's expression changed slightly. Danny could see it on his periphery since he wasn't actually looking at her face.

"Where are you going to take me now?" she asked in a hushed voice, her smoky lidded eyes gazing at him knowingly.

Danny took her other hand in his. "I know you said you just wanted to be on a date with Danny Fenton tonight, but would it be all right if I flew you somewhere?"

Sam bit her violet stained lip coquettishly. "You can fly me wherever you want."

Her heels lifted off the ground just a little as she moved in close to his face. Danny instinctively met her mouth with his. His hands moved from her hands and up her arms, to her shoulders, down her back. Her hands moved to his chest, his neck, into his hair, trailing up the back of his head and sending small shudders up and down his spine.

He willed his molecules to become invisible. Sam moaned as she changed with him but did not take her lips off of his. Even as he transformed into his ghostly form, her mouth remained locked with his, her fingers moving back down to his neck and pressing against his jumpsuit-clad chest.

Holding her by the waist, he lifted her into the air beneath the stars. He brought their molecules back into visibility and gazed at the girl held securely in his arm. She placed a delicate hand under his chin and turned his face to her just a little more.

His eyes caught sight of what was right next to his own hips, the skirt of her black dress flailing and blowing around her perfectly smooth legs, revealing bits of her thighs every now and then.

Sam's hand was once again under his chin and forcing him to look at her face. She cheekily smirked at him. Her eyes and lips and sensual touch all told him later, later, just wait a little longer.

Later, longer, no, he couldn't wait much longer. He had to make a move now.

Or at least a landing.

He phased through the roof of his chosen location and landed the two of them on the floor. His spectral glow illuminated the dark area.

"The school?" Sam chuckled. "This is where you decided to take me, huh?"

Danny blushed and shrugged. "I don't know. It was the first empty place I could think of. I mean, we couldn't go to either of our houses, not with our parents there."

"I think it's a perfect place."

Danny sighed with relief and changed into his human form again.

Sam tugged on his hand and started leading him down the hall. "Come on. I say we go to Lancer's classroom. We could clear off his desk."

Danny stopped her. "Ah, well…I was kind of thinking of the teacher's lounge."

Sam looked back at him with a teasing smile. "What, is Lancer's desk too adventurous for you?"

"Ah, it's just, I mean…there's a couch in the teacher's lounge." Danny rubbed the back of his neck. "But I'll go wherever you want, really."

Sam moved into him with a sway of her hips. "No, no. You're in charge here." She wrapped her arms around his neck and placed another kiss on his lips. "Take me, Danny."

His knees buckled just a little.

"Take me wherever you want to go," she murmured into his mouth.

Holding her hand, he led the way down the hall to the teacher's lounge, the lock on the door no match for his ghostly phasing abilities. In the dim orange glow of streetlamps filtering in through the window, Danny pulled Sam toward him and tangled one hand in her soft hair, placed his other on her back, gently grazed the band of her bra he could feel under her dress. Sam's hands were on the front of his shirt. She moved backwards, pulling him with her until she fell on the couch, bringing him down on top of her.

Gasping as her tongue cut off his airway, shivering with intense heat, heart pounding despite all of his blood leaving his chest and pooling at his center. Her legs splayed as her knees moved up and surrounded him. Her lips moved all over his face and his jaw and his ear and then down to his neck. His hands moved from her face to her shoulders to her arms all the way to the smooth skin of her legs, her thighs on either side of him. He fondled the hem of her skirt, played with it and began to move it up, sliding his hand underneath toward her hips.

Sam grabbed hold of his hand and moved it away. She sat up with a simper. "Now, now, Danny. I said you could see what I was wearing underneath if you show me what you're wearing first."

Danny sat back on his knees, still in between Sam's legs. "You didn't say I had to show you first."

"Well, I'm saying it now. You have to show me first."

Danny paled and looked down at himself.

"I mean, it's only fair," reasoned Sam. "You got to see me in my underwear while you were fully clothed in that dressing room."

"But Sam, you _have_ seen me in my underwear before."

"Yeah, well, those were completely different circumstances, totally different context." Sam ran her fingers down the front of his shirt. "This time, the context is going to be _sexy_."

"Okay, clearly you've forgotten what I look like because I am _not_ sexy."

"Please. You're plenty sexy."

"You're thinking of yourself."

Sam rolled her eyes. "You really just can't take a compliment, can you?" She gestured to the side with her head. "Now, come on. Stand up."

Danny once again looked down at himself, at the waistband of his pants. "Okay, well, um…I'm not wearing anything special."

"You're special enough."

She smiled at him. Danny melted and leaned in to kiss her beautiful lips again.

Sam placed a hand on his chest to prevent him from coming any closer. "Quit stalling."

"I'm not stalling. Can't we just make out a little more?"

"Danny, shut up, stand up, and take off your clothes already!"

Her tone was playful but firm. Danny hesitantly climbed off the couch and stood a couple feet away. Sam swung her legs over the side of the couch as she turned to face him.

Danny stood awkwardly for a few seconds. "Um, so…how do you want me to do this?"

"Well, you gotta give me a striptease, obviously."

"Wha…what?"

Sam laughed and waved a hand dismissively. "I'm just kidding." She stood and walked toward him. "Allow me."

Danny held his breath as Sam pressed her fingers against his chest. She caressed him, moved to the top button of his shirt. She deftly undid it, allowed her fingers to slide down to the next button. Down and down she went as she released each button, her legs bending and her body lowering to the floor. Danny watched her sink, reminding himself to breathe every now and then.

She pulled his tucked shirt out from the confines of his waistband and then finally undid the last button. She was on one knee now. She looked up at him, stayed like that for awhile. She then slowly rose, her hands moving up his bare chest. She slipped her hands into his sleeves and pushed them off his shoulders so that the shirt fell to the floor.

Danny gulped in air and continued to stare at her. But her eyes were no longer fixed on his. She stepped back and put a finger to her chin, studying his now shirtless form with a pout.

Danny raised his arms and crossed them over himself. Sam grabbed his arms and forced them back to his sides.

"You've grown quite a bit," said Sam approvingly as she proceeded to walk around him. "I remember when you were just a scrawny little thing."

"Yeah, well, I've been working out. Fighting ghosts. You know."

"It definitely shows."

She continued to circle him, running her fingers over his shoulders and across his back and down his arms and up his chest.

"Sam, um…" Danny did his best to stay still, but he was feeling more and more vulnerable as the seconds passed.

"Hey, you got to admire me in that fitting room." Sam was in front of him again. Her fingers trailed down his chest and rested on the waistband of his pants. "I just want the same opportunity."

She nimbly undid the button of his pants and moved to lower his zipper.

"Sam, wait." Danny panted and placed a hand over hers. "I'm not sure I…"

Sam cupped his face and gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. I promise you'll get to see what I'm wearing, too.

"It's not that—I mean, it's sort of—can I just take them off myself?"

Sam pressed her lips to his before stepping back. Danny looked down at his pants. His arousal was definitely showing. There was no way he could hide it from her—and surely, she had been trying to turn him on!—but he didn't think he was ready for her to feel it just yet.

One incredibly awkward thing at a time, please.

He kicked off his shoes before gripping his waistband and lowering it. He stopped, swallowed, looked up at Sam. She nodded encouragingly. He looked down again before quickly phasing his pants off and throwing them aside.

"Hey!" Sam whined.

"Sorry. I just wanted to get it over with."

"Okay, I forgive you. But no more ghost powers, got it?" Sam took his hands and pulled him closer to her. She studied his shaped boxers with an impish smile. "Very nice. I like."

"Really?" Danny's face flushed.

"Definitely. Black? My favorite color!" Sam slowly walked around him. "And a little tight in all the right places?" She was now behind him. "Lord, have mercy!"

Danny crossed his arms in embarrassment. "Ah, well, I knew it was your favorite color. I mean, when I was getting ready for our date, I was just thinking of what _you_ would like—"

Sam walked a short distance and grabbed a chair. She dragged it back to Danny.

"—not that I thought you'd be seeing them! I mean, I definitely did _not_ plan on showing them to you. I mean, I was just thinking of you the whole time I was getting dressed. Ah, not like—but I mean, I just know that you like certain styles and colors, and so I picked out my shirt and pants according to what I thought you'd like."

Sam situated the chair behind Danny. She then circled around and faced him.

"And then I just chose, um, _these_ to match. You know, coincidentally. Not because I planned on flashing you or anything. But, ah—"

Sam placed her hands on his chest and shoved him backwards into the chair she had set up for him. Danny's breath caught in her mouth as she straddled him, pressed herself against him. Her tongue eagerly explored him, prodded and poked at his. She had felt amazing earlier, but now against his bare chest, she was the purest ecstasy, lifting him up, filling him up.

She broke away from him and leaned back, causing Danny to bleat in protest. Sam smirked and began lifting her dress up. He shut up as the hem rose above her hips, her navel, her— _oh!_ —and then over her head. She tossed it aside and draped her wrists over his shoulders.

"Like what you see?"

Danny's eyes lingered on her face for just a moment before he lowered his gaze. A matching bra and panty set just barely covered her petite womanly assets. Below, lacy violet fabric clutched at her with black fringe holding it up around her hips, fringe so thin that Danny was sure he could snap it right off if he tugged hard enough. It had been an immaculate sight before when he had crashed in on her in that fitting room, but seeing it so close to his own crotch pulled all of the blood down from his head far too quickly. Such euphoric light-headedness.

He raised his eyes, up the smooth skin of her naked waist, up to the lacy violet bra that accentuated and held the shape of her modest but so pert breasts.

"I definitely like what I see," murmured Danny. "You're perfect."

Sam smiled shyly. "Thank you."

Danny glanced up at her face and returned the smile. "So, um…" He cleared his throat and lowered his gaze again. "What am I allowed to…? I mean, can I…?"

Sam took his hands and placed his palms firmly against her breasts. Danny sighed audibly and instinctively squeezed. So soft. So springy. So round.

"Perfect," he whispered.

Sam placed her hands on his head and straightened herself up against him so that his face was in the small cleft between her two mounds. He shuddered and placed his own hands on her back, pulling her in. He closed his eyes and leaned into her heartbeat that throbbed against his cheekbone.

Sam's hand reached back and grasped one of his. She moved it until it was right at the clasp of her bra. Danny opened his eyes. Her hand was once again in his hair, massaging and holding him close to her.

Shakily, he attempted to carry out Sam's silent request. His fingers scraped and pulled at the latch. Even with both hands working together, he still couldn't figure out how to unhook this damn gorgeous thing.

He glanced up at Sam. Her eyes were closed. Her lips were gently moving over his head and kissing his hair.

He focused his spectral energy and made only the latch of her bra intangible. She never had to know that he used his ghost powers for just this one thing.

He pulled the band out and away. Sam leaned back so that he could slide the straps off her shoulders and down her arms, releasing her, revealing her secrets in all their feminine beauty.

Danny dropped the bra to the floor and cupped her breasts again, two perfectly shaped scoops of the smoothest vanilla ice cream. And he had just the syrup to pour over them, all the fixings for this banana split sundae.

He squeezed and pawed and clutched before moving his fingers to her soft areolas, small and round. She whimpered as he rolled them between his fingers, gently pinched them, marveled as they hardened in his grasp and protruded, begging him for even more stimulation.

Sam pushed him into her, positioned his mouth directly on her right nipple. A delicate texture, more elastic and thinner than the skin surrounding it which made it so easy to pull and tug. He swirled his tongue around it in circles, moved in close to its sensuous point and flicked it. He pressed his lips in, closed around it entirely and continued to tongue and suck at her, his mouth salivating at the taste and soaking her with slippery desire.

All the while, Sam was moaning and pulsating against him.

He moved over to her other breast with a line of sucking kisses down one mound and into her cleavage and then up the next before settling on this new nipple. He massaged it, tickled it, tenderly chewed it and gripped it between his teeth, pulling it out and watching it stretch out the shape of her breast.

"You having fun with your new toys?" Sam purred in his ear with a little tease.

Danny sheepishly pulled away and looked up at her. "Um…yeah." He pushed her breasts together and ran his thumbs along the contact made between them.

"Well, I want to play with you, too."

She moved her mouth to his neck, his collarbone, sucked and licked and nibbled. Danny tilted his head to give her better access. He ran his hand down her back, beginning from her shoulder and moving lower. His fingers brushed against the fringed waistband of her panties.

Her knees moved forward, her thighs closing in around him, her aphrodisiac center abruptly pressing against his erection which swelled even more. Danny cried out with a strangled yelp. He could feel so much of her even through the fabric separating them, the space between her, the fleshy skin spreading out and seeking to surround him even more.

She started bucking, rubbing, rising and falling. Danny's head fell back, stars popping and sparking in his eyes. He could feel moisture forming against him. Sweat or something else? He pulled his head back down and gripped her thighs with his hands as he watched her dry-hump him, a sticky wetness drenching her underwear and sloshing around and against him, soaking through his tightening boxers.

His hands moved up her thighs, all the way to the waistband of her panties. He slipped his fingers inside and began to lower them.

Her movement slowed, hesitated, quivered in its now somewhat bashful sliding motions.

Danny's fingers remained hooked in her fringed waistband for some time before he finally lifted his hands away and moved them up her back instead.

Sam stopped her rocking and pulled away to look at him. "Something wrong?"

Danny smiled at her with a small shake of his head.

Sam looked down at herself. "Do you want me to take them off for you?"

"No." Danny stroked the side of her face, pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Not just yet."

"You sure?" Sam bit her lip. "Because I really wouldn't mind. If you want to."

"But do _you_ want to?"

Sam kept her gaze down.

Danny kissed her and whispered against her cheek, her jaw, her chin, her mouth. "This is perfect. This is what I want. I want to be sure that tonight ends perfectly."

Sam smiled and returned his kiss.

"We have all the time in the world. We can see each other every day, every night." Danny rested his head on her shoulder with a deep sigh. "We don't need to rush anything. Certainly not our first time."

Sam ran her hand down the back of Danny's neck before swinging one of her legs over so that she could sit in his lap. She placed her head against his chest.

"Seeing you like this, feeling you like this, the real you…" Danny kissed the top of her head. "I want to fully enjoy that first before feeling even more of you."

Sam took one of his hands and stroked it. "So you approve of me?"

"Absolutely."

"And you do want more of me, right?"

"Oh, God, yes." Danny nuzzled his nose against her cheek. "I want all of you. I'm so excited for that."

Sam smirked and patted his erection. "Yeah, I can tell."

Danny blushed. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize. I'm flattered." She looked down at his lap again. "Sure you don't want me to take care of that?"

"Er…do you know how?"

Sam shyly shrugged. "I'm sure I could figure it out."

Danny chuckled. "How about next time, okay?" He reached between her thighs and ran a finger along her fabric-covered slit. "And I'll be sure to figure it out for you, too."

Sam cupped his face, clutched at his ears, pulled him toward her as she placed her lips on his. Danny's arms surrounded her, held her and supported her.

His undressed gothic beauty, out of the dressing room and in his arms at last.


End file.
